Death Note NM
by Yuki hayashi
Summary: Whether we want to believe it or not, one small action can affect the whole entire world. Natallie, was just having an average day of her life, that is until she steps into a video game store from there on something has changed in her same old way of life
1. Chapter 1

Whether we realize it or not, one small move we make can affect almost the world or the whole world itself, because a small move is like a drop of water falling into a pond. It ripples and spreads, even though the shape or the actual thing may not retain shape it could affect someone else actions and decision.

It was nothing but a normal day, that's all it was. It was kind of cloudy though, but it was pretty much normal. Nothing really interesting happened. I did something that a lot of people have done before. I went to a video game store. Now, I didn't go there just to buy a video game. No, the store just happened to be one of the stores I walk by to get to the train station so I could go home after school. Why I went into the store was because I felt like it, besides it was better than sitting down then standing up repeatedly along with pacing back and forth.

Inside the store it was nice. When I walked in, like most stores the woman at the cashier said hello. She was young; younger than I was and I guessed from her name tag which her last name was the same as the store's, that she was the daughter or some relative of the owner. I began to look down the aisles and ignored the filthy, video game obsessed men whose mouth's dropped when I walked past them. They were probably thinking about having me as a girlfriend or approaching up to me and make a total fool of themselves. Though, that's all it was just a thought or thoughts. None of them actually took action.

As I walked down the aisles I saw games that I might play up until level 10, then quit, games that'll be too easy, games whose stories I'll be able to predict and games which I definitely won't like. I continued to walk until I saw consoles, TVs, controllers and some handheld systems out. They were put there to not only test the consoles, but to test out the games that were released recently. I carefully stopped and looked at each one. I passed at least 4 before I stopped in front of the 5th one. It was an Xbox which had a newly released game from a series.

The game was one of those music ones, except this one was a bit different because it had action in it too. The graphics was also pretty cool. So of course, I started to play the game and of course the only mode I could play was tournament mode. So that's the mode I played, it was nice the character selection that is. I choose a character that was the least like me, a cute small bubbly little girl. It was after I picked the character that I realized it was a game that required a controller for some parts and not a controller for others.

The screen flashed to step back. I took a step back. A second later, the game then popped up instructions. I quickly read them. I had to sing and fight at the same time. Something I should've seen comming I guess. The song then began to play as I started to fight enemies with my controller. A box popped up, which said that my attacks will get higher if I match the punches and kicks to the song; and defense will get higher every time I get the lyrics right or the notes. The lyrics then began to show and I began to sing.

"Nagareru toki no naka matataku

setsuna teki kirameki wo

Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame

Aruki tsuzukeru Believer."

A guitar solo then began and I continued to fight. I did my best to match the beat of the guitar solo and it seems like my best, was good since my attacks did get more powerful. The lyrics then came back on.

"Dare ni mo mirenai yume wo mite

irania mono was subete suteta

yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite.

Mada riarui idearu no hazama ni ite

gisei no kase ni ashi wo toratete mo

Afeureru shoudou osae kirenai

tsuyoko motomeru kokoro ga aru kara."

I then started to get hit as I sung,

"Itsuwari osore kyoshoku urei."

But I doubled the amount of hits I got hit back at the enemies.

"Samazama na negatibu ni

torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai kodoku mo shiranu trickster."

The song then ended and it went to a point screen. I waited for awhile, as the numbers went up higher and higher my eyes grew wider and wider. I then felt something; I think it was my mask cracking, because I felt like...my old self again. It felt like in that instant that my walls were simple crumbling. I then heard a voice say.

"Wow...it's still going, but you know if you press a button you can make the total show in an instant." I turned around and saw a red headed guy there, he was wearing goggles with jeans a striped shirt and a vest. He was smoking a cigarette, which he then changed the position of it with his mouth, no maybe his tongue which was not seen because his mouth was closed.

"I didn't think I'd ever meet someone that was good at games as I am. Okay, well almost as good." He said. I didn't have much to say, it was because I was in shock I guess. My heart pounded loudly.

This guy then reached over and pressed a button which showed my total. My eyes grew wider.

"It can't be..."

"Hmm?"

"It can't be that many? I'm not dreaming am I?" I said. "It's a…nearly perfect score. How can it be 98%? I got hit several times during the game." I said.

The guy then took a smoke of his cigarette, I wasn't looking at him, but I can hear him. "You must have hit the enemy twice the amount they hit you. This is one of those games that rely on your hits and depending on your hits and the enemies hits and the timing of them your score can either go higher or lower. If you hadn't done this, your score would've dropped." The guy said. I looked at him.

"You're an expert at this, aren't you?" I asked. He then took out his cigarette and breathed out smoke.

"Yeah, guess you can say that. You're pretty good at this game and you looked like you enjoyed it. You should buy it." He said.

I then looked down at the controller and noticed his hand was still there, over mine. He must've noticed, because he then asked, "Is my cigarette bothering you?" I looked at him where I guessed his eyes would be. I then looked at the controller and let go of it with my other hand and looked back at him.

"Can you please take your hand off of mine?" I asked. In that second I predicted he would apologize, but no his face hadn't changed and he took his hand off of mine. He then turned and walked down the rest of the aisles and turned the corner. He turned his head and looked at me, our eyes met in that one second; okay well my eyes and his goggles. He then looked forward and went into the next aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

I bought the game, it wasn't a big deal I had enough money for it anyway. I put the small bag that held my video game in my bag. I didn't even realize how late its gotten until I was outside of the video game store and looked down at my watch. "Damn! I'm going to miss the train!" I said out loud. I then took off running and as I ran down the street, I guess I must've hit some guy cause then I heard. "Hey watch it!" Then I felt a tug on my backpack and fell back into some dude's arms. Who's had me in some type of grip and his hand quickly went over my mouth. "Oh look boys, I caught myself a good one, didn't I?" I smelled alcohol on his breath as he breathed down my neck and cause chills down my spine. I then saw a small group of guys appearing in front of me and I'll just say this, they were the most butt ugliest guys ever. Fugly was a understatement for these dudes, no seriously. I swear if I had my mirror out right then and there it would've screamed "Kill me now please!" Then break and explode into pieces. One dude, who was most likely drunk started to laugh. It was the most horrible laugh I've heard in my life, it made me sick to my stomach and made me want to throw up. So on top of being butt ugly this dude had a nasty laugh. That's the only way to describe his laugh, nasty. The guy who had the worst hair cut I've ever seen, had brown hair and bright blue eyes. Then said, "Mmm. She has a nice rack and not very bad in the face either." He then, licked his lips. He then came up to my face, invading my personal space. So I then tried to kick him where it'll hurt him the most. Though he managed to catch my leg with his hands and ran his hand up my legs. "Let's see what your hiding." He said. He then reached under my skirt. I then struggled to break out of the guy's grip, I went anyway I could go. It was then that I heard a gunshot and the grip around my arms loosened. My arms were then free as I heard a thud. The guy who had his hand under my skirt stopped moving his hands and looked in shocked at something from behind me. I used this chance to put my hands on his shoulders. I then put my weight on his shoulders and kicked with my free foot to his stomach, I think. Whatever it was he went back and let go of my leg as I fell down flat on my butt. I then saw the rest of the guys run away and heard footsteps coming from behind me. I lifted my head up and bent a bit back and saw the red head guy from before kneeling over. He had a cigarette in his mouth, that was lit. "Didn't think it would hurt that much...it was just a b.b gun." He said before standing up. He then walked over to me and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up then he pulled me closer to him. It didn't hurt the way he did it. He then looked at my arm carefully and set it down before looking at the other one and putting that one down to. He then took his cigarette out of his mouth before saying. " That's one pretty bad bruise." He said. "You know, you should wear shorts under your skirt." He said and then turned away and began to walk away, but stopped and without turning said, "You should also wear a different color underwear. The one your wearing now doesn't suit you." My face turned red, both in embarrassment and anger. I then stood up and brushed myself off. It was then that I remembered about the train. Oh no, I'm going to be late! I thought. I then ran as fast as I could down the street and as I ran, I ended up passing Mr. redhead who was still smoking on a cigarette. Though I didn't even bother to look back at him, I just continued to run. Hoping, wishing with my whole being that I won't miss the train.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in the train station and on the platform just when the doors were about to close, I quicken my pace and then I did what I do in baseball, I slid and made it just before the doors closed on me. It was a good thing that it wasn't full during this time. If it was, then I would've knocked people down. I quickly stood up and then walked over to a empty seat, ignoring people who were staring at me and had seen my little baseball slide. I then sat down in my seat and looked around the train car. There were a few people looking at me still, I turned my head to look straight ahead.

It was pretty much silent for the next few minutes, that is until a group consisting of 3 guys and a girl came down. They all dressed pretty gothic, which reminded me of my friend Nana. She was one of the few girls at my school that didn't actually hate me. Though that's probably because she can't exactly whisper and what she says is out loud, because she uses sign language or just writes on something. On top of that, her long dyed purple hair actually looks pretty natural on her. It doesn't look weird or anything. In fact it looks like she was born with that color. Anyway this group of friends I'm guessing, decided to stop right in front of me.

The girl looked at me in disgust, she wore a nose ring, not an actual ring nose ring but the other one. "Ugh...I bet your one of those girls." She said. I could tell by the sound of her voice that her tongue was pierced. I then sighed and closed my eyes, I knew exactly what kind of person she was. I then opened at my eyes and pointed at her. "Ignorant, Spoiled, low self confidence which is covered by your dark bitchy attitude and your clothes." This girl grew red as the guys with her laughed at her. "Why you little bitch." She said, making sure to put some sting when she said bitch. "You...You.." She had nothing else to say. I had guessed her right.

One of the guys came closer to me. "Forget about her, in fact I apologize for her...bad attitude." He said. "Why are you on her side?" The girl said, obviously furious. The guy looked at her, his light blue eyes explained who he was and why he was on my side. His eyes were also more softer and gentler look than his spiky black hair and the multiple piercings he had on his ears. He then looked back at me. "You-" "Player." That's pretty much all I could say, nothing else. That's pretty much the whole reason he did what he did. He looked at me shocked, but then his face softened. "I wouldn't exactly call myself a player, more like a lover of woman and wanting to collect them." He said before smiling at me. "Can you blame me for wanting to try so many woman? Especially if one is as tasty looking as you are." He then took my hand and kissed it. Then looked at me with a grin on his face. He still had his hold on my hand. His eyes were welcoming indeed, but they had a hint of, 'I've got her in a trap.' in them. I pulled my hand back from him. "Well you are definitely not welcome to try me." I said. There was surprise in his eyes. He definitely knew that he couldn't get a hold on me, so admitting defeat he said. "I see." Then walks over to the girl. "I'm sorry." He said while trying to kiss her, but she put her hand in front of him. Blocking his attempts. "Don't talk to me." She said and turned her back on him. He then wrapped his hands around her waist and playfully kissed and nibbled her a bit on the neck. I turned my head from them and saw two more guys. One of them looked pretty stronger and muscular, but despite his appearance. He himself was not tough, I can tell by the way he carries himself, the way his eyes looked and the way how he opens his mouth to speak but instead smiles at me. I glared at him as if to say die. He turned his head away from me and walked away. Now all that was left was a computer genius/prodigy of some technology program. He stepped closer to me. He wasn't very bad looking for a computer person and he wore contacts, which he was now adjusting with a finger. The way he looked, he would look good both with and without glasses. This guy smiled a bit, before saying, "Your not a very nice girl." He then paused waiting for me to reply and then continued when I gave him none and smiled as if he was winning. Continuing, he said, "Or you just don't want to be bothered do you?" "We can't all be nice and I also like to be left alone." I said. "No insult? No death stare? Hmm..interesting." He said. He then walked closer and stopped right in front of the seat right next to me. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked. "Nope, go ahead." I said. He then sat down and looked at me, as if waiting for me to do something like push him off the seat, but I didn't do anything. For a few seconds it was silent. The guy then stretched and put his arm around me. He then pushed me closer to him. "Why are you so far away?" He asked. "Stranger danger." I said. He chuckled a bit and moved closer to me. His arm and hand went down, until he touched a part of my chest. I quickly turned my head and looked at him. "What?" He asked, pretending to be innocent. His hand then went down and then up my chest, I had enough of that and so I pushed him away or tried to. He then grabbed on to both of my hands and tried to kiss my lips, but I kept dodging him this he chuckled at too. "Are you sure you want to play this game?" He asked. "I'm not playing." I said. "Then why aren-" "Don't want your lips on mine." I said. "Really? Hmm, I'll change that soon." He then still tried to kiss me, I dodged his lips only for him to quickly kiss me on the lips and kiss me for awhile. I tried to break out his grip in the kiss. He smiled and pulled back from me, a sparkled was in his eyes. "Let go of me/" I said, he didn't let go. "Let go of me!" I said this time more loudly. "Let go!" I yelled. "No," He said. He then started to kiss me again when a familiar voice asked. "Why are you kissing her even though she doesn't want to be kissed? In fact why are you forcing yourself on her?" Both me and the guy turned her heads and we saw a redhead, wearing goggles with a unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Its.." I began to say. He looked at my eyes and then smiled. "Surprised? Thought you would be." He said. I was absolutely shocked to see this guy again and at the same time not understanding what he just said. "Who are you?" The computer guy asked. Still holding on to me. Mr. Redhead looked down at him and grinned. "Her boyfriend." His grin and the tone of his voice definitely scared the computer guy, but now I understood what he was doing. Computer guy then let me go and went to his friends, but he was still looking at us. Mr. Redhead then looked down at me. "What? Your not going to give your boyfriend a hug or kiss or anything? Your just going to sit there shocked? I told you I would protect you, didn't I?" I stood up from my seat and quickly hugged him. He hugged me back. After 2 seconds of that we pulled apart and looked at each other for awhile. I then looked at the computer guy he was still looking at us. "So? How do I know your not lying? Anyone could hu-" Mr. Redhead then turned my face and kissed me for a second then pulled back. "Believe us now?" He asked before taking my hand and taking me to the next train car. "That's the 3rd time I helped you today." He said. I looked at him. "Thank you..." I begun. "Matt." He said. "Matt, thank you." I said. "Your welcome Natallie." He said. I gasped. "How did you kno-" He then took out my I.D card. "Oh..must've dropped it when I ran here." I said. "How did you get here in time when I went far much faster than you?" "I really wanted to be inside somewhere, anywhere." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt and I were now in a different car of the train, and we were facing each other. There were tons of questions I had that I wanted to ask them they were all tugging at my mind. It was also pretty silent except for Matt who was playing an old game which had been remade, on his PSP2 (Playstation Portable 2). Though none of the questions in my mind were directed towards the game or handheld.

I guessed that from the constant change of stage music and seeing his mouth more but no sound came out, that he 1.) Already had played this game and 2.) Was an expert at it. Then from what he said from our first encounter, that he was also an expert at pretty much all video games. His experience with them really shows that and the fact that he lifted his head from the game and his fingers were still moving and at a pretty fast pace too. His fingers soon stopped moving and he then said, "Would you like to play? This game allows you to have more than one file." I shook my head no silently. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes I'm sure, besides I have questions that I would like to ask you." It was silent for awhile. "That is if you don't mind me asking." He then said, "I don't mind, but you can only ask a question if you play the game." I sighed and then said, "Okay." Matt then stood up and walked to me. Then sat in the empty seat, next to me. He looked at me before giving me his PSP2.

I looked at the screen and saw that it was on the main title. I looked up at Matt, who then said. "Story mode." I used the analog stick to go to story mode and pressed x. The screen then faded out to black and I immediately recognized what game it was, it was a rpg game. The game was originally made online, but due to the number of fans it has gotten it was turned into an actual game. The original creator Maoi666 had gotten a lot of opportunities since then. The screen then turned into a title screen which said Summoner Saga chapter 1. After that the game then went black and what appeared was a circle with a design on it, appearing over this circle were words mostly about the story which I guess I read through quickly cause soon after Matt reached down and pressed a button which made the game go on pause. "You know that it isn't a good idea to just scan or skip through the beginning." He said. I looked up at him. "I read everything, I just read fast." I said. He didn't believe me after I said that, cause soon after he said. "Oh really? Prove it." I sighed. "15 years ago, my town was destroyed by some mysterious power. Until now, the cause of that calamity is still unknown. I lost my family, my home, everything but, I'm still alive." "Okay, so you can read fast. Also you can ask a question." I looked at Matt. "When you saved me from that group of guys, did you just happen to pass by or-" "I was in a candy store nearby buying my friend some chocolate. He loves chocolate as much as I love video games!" He said. "You can unpause now and you can't ask another question until you finish the first mission." I unpaused the game and started playing it. It didn't take long for me to finish my first mission, when I was just about to pause the game I heard something move coming from the direction where Matt is. Out of curiosity or wonder, I turned my head and noticed Matt being extremely close to me, my face grew red as my heart started to beat faster. Matt looked up at me, he looked kinda tired. He then looked at my lap, I understood what that meant. He was asking me if he could sleep on my lap. I sighed, "Fine...I do owe you after all." Matt layed down in my lap, he was heavy but I didn't mind. "You do owe me. Saving your ass is tiring, that and I did stay up at night." Matt then turned I could see his whole face now, minus his eyes since he was still wearing goggles. "What is your stop?" He asked. "Second to last." I said. "Good, then just wake me up at the station before yours." His voice began to drift off. "Oh and the game is still on, don't leave it on for a long time because it'll die out. Also, you can ask me more questions...if we meet again." That was the last thing Matt said before it got silent, except for me still playing his video game.


End file.
